


The Requirement

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to do something for his job that Gwen doesn’t like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Requirement

**Title:  The Requirement**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 493**  
 **Summary:** Arthur has to do something for his job that Gwen doesn’t like.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mustbethursday3:** “There’s glory and honour in being chosen. But not much room for free will” ― Elizabeth Wein, Code Name Verity

 **The Requirement**  
“Are you sure about this?” Gwen asked.

“It’s a great honor to be asked, Guinevere.” Arthur said as he shoved some clothes in to a suitcase. “It’s not like I could refuse.”

“What do you mean?” Gwen was confused.

“All of the senior partners have done it. It’s like a rite of passage. I can’t make partner unless I do the prison thing. Arthur said.

“But I don’t want you to go. Prison is dangerous. What if something happens to you?” Gwen asked. It didn’t seem fair to her that Arthur had to go.

“There are guards there. I won’t be left alone with anyone, surely. It’s just for a week anyway. What could happen in a week?” Arthur took some socks out of a drawer.

“You could get killed that’s what.” Gwen put her hand on his to stop his packing. “When the others did it, did they have families that needed them?”

Arthur looked at the worry in her eyes. “It will be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Why is it that you always tell me not to worry when you are about to do something stupid?” Gwen said. “Remember the rock climbing thing?”

“It’s my turn and I have no choice. Besides the rock climbing thing was nothing. I just broke my ankle and it healed.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “I need to make partner. We need me to make partner and this is how it’s done.”

“I don’t like it.” Gwen sat on the bed. “I know that making partner is best for the family but are you sure you can’t do it without this.”

“I’m going into a minimum security prison to act as a consultant to the prisoners trying to get appeals and parole hearings. I doubt they would want to kill someone there to help them. I will stay in a hotel every night that I’m gone and I will call home each day. It’s a week, Guinevere. It will be over before you know it. Then I will be able to be considered for partner in the firm.” Arthur sat next to her and put his arm around her. “I hate being away but I have to do it.”

“You will call every night?”

“Yes.”

“You will insist that the guards stay with you?”

“Yes.”

“Then you will hurry home as soon as it’s over?”

“I promise.”    

“I still don’t like it but I understand.” Gwen said trying not to cry.

Arthur gave her a kiss. “I know. I love you and the children and I will be careful.”

“I love you too.” Gwen looked at the suitcase. “You don’t have enough for a week. Let me do it.”

Arthur nodded. He watched as she filled the case with all he would need and then shut it.  
“Thank you, Guinevere.” Arthur gave her a kiss.

“Good luck and be safe.” Gwen said as he left to get in the car and go to prison.      



End file.
